Call of Duty: Black Ops II
Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 (stylized as CALL OF DUTY: BLACK OPS II, and also known as COD: BO2, or simply BO2)is an upcoming first-person shooter developed by Treyarch and published by Activision. This is the ninth installment for the Call of Duty franchise, set for release on November 13th, 2012.http://callofduty.com/uk/en/blackops2 It is the sequel to ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 was announced on May 1st, 2012, during the NBA basketball game. The link to the Call of Duty: Black Ops II website was also granted access to the public to coincide with the world reveal during the NBA basketball game. Story This video confirms that Call of Duty: Black Ops II takes place in the 1980s for the first 1/3 of the game, and in 2025 for the final 2/3. The video mentions that it will be sandbox style, meaning you can make choices that will affect the story. This confirms that the campaign will have multiple endings. The campaign includes "unmanned armies" built to keep populations safe which turn against their own countries when the enemies steal the "keys". The campaign also includes a new vehicles, such as C.L.A.W. Tiltjet Planes, X47 Pegasus,Quadrotors and new weapons, such as XM8 prototype, and old ones, like M249 SAW and AK-47 (seen briefly in trailer). As seen in reveal trailer, player may also have an opportunity to fly a jet. As seen in reveal trailer, players can operate with a Quadrotor, and, it is also seen that they can control their squadron of Quadrotors. Call of Duty: Black Ops II reveal trailer The majority of the game, as indicated by the trailer, appears to be set in war-torn Los Angeles. Frank Woods returns from Call of Duty: Black Ops, this time much older and retired. Also, what is assumed to be the protagonist of the game has the name David Mason. A new character known as Harper is also present in the game. Not much else is known about this character. This video also mentions that a lot of characters from Call of Duty: Black Ops will be returning as playable characters. He specifically named Alex Mason, Frank Woods, and Jason Hudson . Characters Gameplay Departing from the notorious linear campaign style of past Call of Duty games, Treyarch has decided to take a non-linear and sandbox approach to Call of Duty: Black Ops II, (meaning no back-to-back missions with the same outcome every time replayed) instead the old linear style has been dropped in favour of "a more open ended campaign that relies heavily on player choice." There will be significant points within the single-player campaign where the player is essentially given control over the course the game will take. It won't be a simple "A, B or C" choice either, it will be more expansive than that, for example, not protecting a certain character won't lead to a mission failure, instead it will change the course the game will take. To help with the departure from a linear campaign are a set of special missions dubbed Strike Force. These missions are sandbox, and play similarly to a Real Time Strategy game. The player can assume the role of a commander, command ground forces, and on top of this, there will be the ability to go back to the traditional first-person and take part in the action yourself. Locations United States of America *Los Angeles, California 2025 *"The Vault" Zombies Zombies has been officially confirmed by Treyarch during a Roll Call episode on Call of Duty: ELITE TV. It will be running using the Multiplayer engine and will feature new Gamemodes. Not much else is known about zombies so far. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWUHaQ-wkkM Gallery File:Black Ops 2 Quad Rotor.jpg File:Black Ops 2 Character Model.jpg Woods is alive.jpg|Woodshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tNJ46OYPv8&feature=youtu.be (Note his tattoo) imagesCATLA85F.jpg|Los Angeles under attack Black Ops 2 Woods.jpg Woods 95.JPG Plane.JPG Quadrotors.JPG New plane.JPG Missile.JPG Computer.JPG City.JPG Cockpit.JPG Tacpad.JPG Tacdesk.JPG Xray.JPG Destroyed city.JPG Osprey.JPG Tank tech.JPG Jets.JPG Little tanks.JPG Walking tank.JPG Woods chair.JPG Woods face.JPG Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 1.png Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 2.png Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 3.png Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 4.png Spy plane.JPG Spy plane 2.JPG Mysterious man.JPG Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 5.png Riot.JPG Drone BO2 Trailer.png Screen Shot 2012-05-01 at 3.14.00 PM gallery post.png Horses gallery post.png|Horses as seen in the reveal trailer. Screen Shot 2012-05-01 at 3.12.06 PM gallery post.png Screen Shot 2012-05-01 at 3.13.23 PM gallery post.png|Horses. File:Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 27.png File:Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 29.png File:Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 24.png File:Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 30.png File:Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 5.png File:Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 34.png File:Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 52.png File:Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 42.png File:Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 49.png File:Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 59.png File:Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 54.png File:Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 26.png File:Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 38.png 20120502-084241.jpg Trivia *This is the first Call of Duty game to contain unmanned enemies: Robots, AIs, computers etc. *Despite all the technological advances in the game, this is the first Call of Duty game that contains horses, which the player can ride/mount. *''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' is the first direct sequel created by Treyarch. *This is also the first time Treyarch has made a game that's set in the future. References Category:Games Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Category:Games Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II